


take me high (in magic, in love)

by serendipiteas



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LOONA ensemble - Freeform, M/M, Quidditch, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipiteas/pseuds/serendipiteas
Summary: Chaewon may or may not have pissed off Hyejoo, the Slytherin Princess with a known reputation among Quidditch players.Jiwoo may or may not want Sooyoung to finally notice her, even if it means taking drastic measures for that.Jungeun may or may not ponder on what the future meant for her, especially when Jinsol would graduate this year.Heejin may or may not wonder what she did to earn Hyunjin's ire, who refused to talk to her after summer.Yeojin may or may not struggle to understand whether Yerim likes her too, or she's really that friendly.And Haseul and Viian? They're just making sure there's no trouble in paradise.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Bright-eyed and the Slytherin Princess

**Author's Note:**

> so... this is the result of me weeks after getting into loona and watching harry potter for the nth time again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chaewon might have (accidentally) formed a rivalry with Hyejoo.

“Yah, Chaewon, where are you dragging me this time?” Im Yeojin huffed.

Forming a tender pout on her lips, she pulled her arm back from her housemate’s grip, choosing to cross her arms and remain still in the middle of the street, the scowl on her face showing she had enough of being dragged around like a doll by the former for the last few hours. But Park Chaewon merely laughed when she saw the look on her face and turned back to her.

“Don’t worry, Yeojin-ie. Just one more stop and we’ll get back to Yerim and our parents.” Chaewon said, lightly ruffling the hair of the shorter girl in front of her, whose light brunette tone seemingly blending in with the large crowds having similar hair colors, and her petite stature doesn’t help with the fact that it’s easy to miss her too. “Why don’t you help me choose what to buy meanwhile?” The blonde asked, hoping that her question would be enough to make Yeojin reconsider going along with her. Besides, Chaewon needed her opinion on what she was planning to buy anyway.

After taking into considering the words she heard, Yeojin nodded and took her best friend’s hand to stop interrupting the path of all the students and their respective families, who were passing from one place to another in Diagon Alley without following a specific path. The return to classes was around the corner and everyone had to buy the necessary books and equipment and artefacts so that the course and the stay in the castle could be satisfactory. And while many carried piles of objects at the same time they looked for their next acquisition, others preferred to let their parents be those in charge of the lists of materials. Yeojin watched in astonishment around her, because even if she was already in her fifth year in Hogwarts and this wasn’t the first time she had been in Diagon Alley, she finally was able to roam around and get her own stuff without her parents breathing down her neck on being strict and specific on following the list their House Head sent to them for the coming term. She had the freedom to explore the nooks and crannies of the wizarding hub she hadn’t been able to check out yet, all thanks to the convincing powers of one Park Chaewon, with whose left side of her body she collided because she suddenly remained completely still. The petite brunette looked up, only to see her companion for the day fascinated with the store in front of them.

Which, she wasn’t surprised to see that was Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Her best friend’s favorite activity.

Her first hobby.

Their main fun and most important fascination.

And the reason why their mothers would often scold them for staying out so late during summers.

Yeojin only chose to snort, knowing that if her gaze burning holes into Chaewon’s head didn’t work on that occasion, her housemate-slash-best friend would make her stay in front of that store for the rest of the afternoon, or even worse, accompany her inside of it, which space was full of students that time, since Chaewon wasn’t the only one with a fascination for that sport of the magical world.

She tugged Chaewon’s hand, who for the first time in five minutes, turned her gaze from the window that showed the latest models of brooms, to rest it on the brunette.

“Will you try out this year?” She asked.

Although Yeojin could choose to use her puppy face to ask her to leave, because every year she often noticed the blonde staying inside for at least half an hour, completely distracted by all the Quidditch equipment to even realize Yeojin waving her hands outside to grab her attention.

“Of course I will!” Chaewon exclaimed in response, amazed. “And you’ll try out with me, right?”

Before Yeojin could even sputter a respond out of bewilderment— _why is she dragging_ me _into this?_ —Chaewon nodded quickly. “You, Yerim and I will be the best chaser trio of them all!” Chaewon added, releasing the brunette’s hand to being to wave her arms quickly and move as if she was really riding on her broomstick over the field, causing some people around her to turn to find the source of the excitement.

Yeojin resisted the urge to facepalm at the blonde’s antics, although she was secretly pleased that her mood was getting better this time around. She remembered how sad she and Yerim were when they learned that only the older students could tryout for the Quidditch teams, but Chaewon was the most dejected of the three of them, especially when she failed the tryout in her fifth year. Now that the trio were at their last years of school, they could finally tryout for their house’s Quidditch team.

The blonde continued moving, completely enthusiastic with the idea that this year she would finally do the tryouts to try to be part of the team of her house she wanted so much to belong, and for which she had been training with her best friends all summer, she collided with the figure who had just left the store along with an obviously new broom tied to her back to let her hands carry bags with other objects. Chaewon fell to the floor and rubbed her ass to keep that part of her body from continuing to hurt her, while Yeojin, who thought that whole thing was done on purpose, glared at the perpetrator for her best friend’s fall and didn’t hesitate to kick the leg of the one who collided with Chaewon accidentally, causing the new figure to drop the bags and rub the area of the spot Yeojin kicked, complaining.

“Yeojin!”

After getting up, Chaewon pulled the brunette back in case the person retaliated, but it didn’t stop Yeojin from sticking out her tongue to the one she kicked before, although she didn’t hesitate to hide behind the blonde’s back when the person fixed her piercing dark eyes on her after she stopped complaining about the pain. The serious look and almost murderous aura emanating from her were enough for Yeojin to pale when she realized who she had picked a fight with.

“Hey! Did you just buy a broom? So cool! I bet it’s the latest Nimbus model!” Chaewon exclaimed suddenly, completely oblivious to the small passive aggressive confrontation between her best friend and the girl in front of her, who did nothing but pick the bags she had dropped after receiving a kick without warning.

“That’s none of your business,” she snipped.

Before the blonde could complain about the reluctance behind the girl’s words, Yeojin tugged at her.

“Chaewon, what the heck? That’s Son Hyejoo I just kicked—we’re so dead right now.” Yeojin hissed, wanting nothing more than to flee from this part of Diagon Alley. If there was one thing they know about Son Hyejoo, it was that nobody should mess with her unless they want to continue living scotch-free from her burning ire.

Hyejoo apparently hadn’t heard Yeojin’s fleeting comment about her, but she did focus her attention back on them when Chaewon let out a gasp of surprise after realizing that she recognized the one the brunette had kicked, not only because of her belonging in the same year as Yeojin and Yerim and her infamous reputation, but also because she remembered that she was Son Hyejoo, a player who although was known for her natural talent, wasn’t accepted on the Quidditch team because of her terrible attitude towards her teammates.

“I know who you are!” Chaewon exclaimed, pointing at her. “You’re the one Slytherin didn’t allow to play!”

At the mention of those words, Hyejoo secured the grip of his hands to the bags and frowned, although she was grateful that the blonde didn’t call her by the nickname picked up by her former teammates, but the mere fact of imagining her saying it was enough to make her more pissed.

“Yeah, and? I will play this year.” Hyejoo said, confident.

“I’ll try it too!” Chaewon said with a smile, which disappeared as soon as she heard a sarcastic snort.

“You?” The black-haired girl asked her, unimpressed. She looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t possible that someone who had fallen to the ground by only colliding with her was able to withstand the force with which other Quidditch players counted. “That’s not possible,” She commented aloud.

That moment it was Chaewon’s turn to frown.

“I’ll show you.” She assured her.

“Whatever. Good luck.” Was all Hyejoo said.

Continuing to carry the broom on her back and the bags in her hands, the black-haired girl looked at her contemptuously one last time before passing close to her to leave her alone, and Chaewon stopped feeling tense once Yeojin took her hand, making the blonde rest her eyes on her instead of the back of the girl who had just underestimated her.

“You want me to give her another kick instead?” Yeojin asked.

And she smiled when she heard Chaewon laugh, and then saw her shake her head.

“It’s fine, Yeojin-ie,” Chaewon said with a bright smile. “I’ll face her in the right place.”

The Quidditch pitch.


	2. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some people are overjoyed to see each other after break again, and some just want to remain under the radar until further notice.

Lee Sangyeon could feel a vein popping from his forehead and he proceeded without hesitation to smack the heads of the two people from his house known for being extremely loud and capable of garnering the attention of anyone around them no matter where they were. It wouldn’t be a surprise though, considering their usually exaggerated reactions, loud voices and inability to remain silent for more than five minutes ( _ten,_ when Sangyeon remembered that one time the duo accidentally dragged Hongjoong into their prank and thus earning the ire of the sixth-year for the next few days). Beside him, Haknyeon snorted at their antics and continued to walk with Sangyeon, not only because Jung Wooyoung and Jeong Yunho rubbed their heads after receiving a hit from the seventh-year, but also because they forgot the scolding altogether, proceeding to hug each other enthusiastically and exclaim how much they missed each other over the break, paying no heed that they were in the middle of the platform, interrupting the passage of all the other wizarding families present, and also inadvertly causing some first-years to wonder if they made the right choice to attend Hogwarts.

“You can’t imagine how much I missed you!” Wooyoung exclaimed, dramatically tearing up as he clung to the taller sixth-year. “It felt like an eternity has passed for our friendship!”

“Time’s a social construct, you know we’ll always be best friends!” Yunho said, wiping away a tear after scrubbing his shirt against his face.

“Didn’t all of us see each other about three days ago?” Jeon Heejin deadpanned, watching them from not so far away, but not too close either in case they tried to drag her to the hug. She wondered why her two housemates greeted each other as if they hadn’t seen each other during the holidays, when in fact only three days have passed since the Gryffindor sixth-years gathered before the end of the break.

“You know how they are,” Juyeon said, appearing next to her with an unimpressed look on his face.

The two friends only stopped being dramatic when they heard the soft chatter not so far from them, voice clear enough for them to realize it was Jo Haseul. Although Wooyoung and Yunho continued hugging each other, their gazes rested on the passing seventh-year, her part-veela beauty and sharp wit known for attracting the attention of the Hogwarts students, both boys and girls alike. To Wooyoung and Yunho, they had fallen in love with her at first sight and considered her perfect from head to toe, and although at the moment Haseul did nothing but walk past them, her attention immersed with the conversation she had with girlfriend Wong Viian and ignoring the presence of anyone else around her, they both smiled awkwardly nonetheless.

“As perfect as ever,” Yunho sighed, resting his chin on Wooyoung’s head because he felt like he forgot how to stand.

“We have been blessed,” Wooyoung added.

“Well, tough luck for you boys. She’s taken.” Heejin commented aloud, bringing the attention to her as she finally decided to approach them with Juyeon in tow. “Besides, aren’t you two gay?”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t wholesomely appreciate the fine species that is women,” Yunho said with a wiggle of his brows, to which Heejin just rolled her eyes in jest.

“Heejin! How have your holidays been?” Wooyoung said with a bright smile still.

“You mean these last three days because we’ve already seen each other?”

“Yeah, and—wait, where’s Hyunjin? I haven’t seen her with you since you’ve got here!”

The smile on Heejin’s face thinned, but it ultimately dropped when she saw the said girl passed by from behind Wooyoung. She managed to catch Kim Hyunjin’s gaze and offered a small smile at her, only to receive a blank look from Hyunjin before she left after having spotted Kang Hyewon not too far and catching up to her.

Heejin didn’t hesitate to try and follow her anyway, but the voice overhead interrupted her.

 ** _“All students on board!”_** It was heard all over the platform.

After that, it was impossible to try to reach her.

Juyeon tugged her by the arm so they could get on board the train like the others, especially when there wasn’t much foot traffic since most of the other students were still saying goodbye to their relatives. As Wooyoung and Yunho joined them, they met with Sangyeon in one of the nearby compartments, the look of relief on his face priceless since the last time they left for Hogwarts, they nearly left Wooyoung and Yunho behind. They waved at the seventh-year and went to look for a compartment that would fit them, and while Heejin found herself laughing at the antics of her fellow sixth-years, her mind still lingered at the look Hyunjin gave her on the platform.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another compartment not too far away from the Gryffindor sixth-years, Ha Sooyoung took a seat next to Jung Jinsol, who was busy sharing the things that happened to her during her family’s vacation in Paris to Haseul and Viian across her. While the animated way Jinsol talked was the only thing that’s keeping their compartment from being quiet, Sooyoung still felt relieved to finally be at a comfortable peace with her friends, especially after being surrounded by all those people waiting to board the Hogwarts Express outside.

But the tranquility achieved by the quartet was soon interrupted when they heard excited giggles and hurried footsteps coming from the hallway.

“Sooyoung-ie!”

At that enthusiastic exclamation of the name of one of the students present in the compartment, the shared look between the four was enough to know that they recognize the student outside their door. They didn’t doubt either that the other compartments did the same, since it was easy enough to distinguish her sugary and enthusiastic tone. In a heartbeat, Sooyoung opened the door to their compartment, arm outstretched to prevent the girl outside from getting in but enough but friendly enough to manage to cross a few words with her. At some point, Sooyoung thought the return to classes this year would be calming and less chaotic, only to realize that wouldn’t be the case after resting her gaze on the shorter girl with a big smile of enthusiasm and relief to have found her.

“Jiwoo,” Sooyoung greeted, and the younger of the two extended her other hand to her. “What’s that?” She asked as she spotted something small in her hand, cleanly wrapped in bluish paper.

“I got you something! A reminder of my vacation,” Jiwoo said, though Sooyoung didn’t miss the subtle anxiety in her voice. Was she wondering how she would react to her gift, maybe?

“Thank you.” Sooyoung took the gift, and her eyes softened on what turned out to be a swan plushie with small jeweled details. 

“Do you like it? It reminded me of you ‘cause it’s a swan, like one of your house,” Jiwoo said excitedly, although she frowned when she heard a snort coming from behind her, but Kim Jungeun covered her mouth before deciding to give her an innocent smile, telling her to pretend she heard nothing.

“Jiwoo, I really like the gift, but the Ravenclaw animal is an eagle, not a swan.”

At the mention of those words, Jiwoo’s smile was frozen in place. “A-Ah, I see… My mistake then!”

“It’s okay though! I still think it’s cute.”

“Ugh, but I’m such a mess! You didn’t even seem happy, Sooyoung-ie!”

There was a twitch of a frown on Sooyoung’s face, but she still reassured the smaller girl that even if the animal wasn’t the one of her house, she still liked the gift she bought for her (“The swan is my patronus, so it makes me like the gift all the more,” she added, for extra measure). Behind Jiwoo, Jungeun couldn’t stop laughing after seeing her best friend make a fool of herself, especially for buying her lie that the Ravenclaw house animal was actually a swan and not an eagle, but she stopped when she felt her stomach clench, not because she couldn’t breathe while laughing but also when she cringed upon seeing who had been behind Sooyoung all that time.

Jinsol, finally met her gaze and offered her an enthusiastic wave.

“Yah, Jungeun, why did you lie and tell me the Ravenclaw animal is a swan?”

Jiwoo was suddenly in front of her, hands on her hips and an obvious scowl on her face, only to realize that even though she was standing in front of her, Jungeun’s attention was faraway and her expression reminded her of a deer caught in the headlights.

Because, for Jungeun, she hadn’t been able to talk to Jinsol during the later part of their summer vacation, when the latter returned from Paris not too long before the start of the new term.

Of course, it was Jungeun’s fault for ignoring Jinsol’s letters for the rest of summer. She didn’t bother to ask how her trip went, even if she wanted to. She didn’t even bother to visit the blonde’s house like she would the last few summers, instead wallowing away in her own company and the occasional screeching coming from Jiwoo when she bothered to crash into her home.

Jungeun didn’t speak to Jinsol nor sought a conversation with her, much less show up at the door when the blonde would come over and ask her mom if she was around, to which Jungeun would silently plead behind the stairs to not let Jinsol in, much to her mother’s confusion. Jungeun didn’t bother to ask the blonde if she wanted to meet up, and she declined her invitation to go to Diagon Alley together to shop for the things needed for the upcoming term. The later part of summer felt completely different without Jinsol by her side, but Jungeun was unsure if she feels guilty for that or not.

And maybe she did, in that moment when she saw how bright Jinsol looked at the sight of her, despite being deliberately ignored for the last few weeks of their summer vacation by her own girlfriend. But Jungeun could feel the guilt sinking inside her, along with a few unnamable, negative emotions pooling in her abdomen. Even if it was her idea to have Jiwoo chase Sooyoung to the compartment they were right outside of at that moment, she felt uncomfortable being there and she wished she could escape through one of the windows of the train even though it was already in motion, because although she knew that sooner or later it would happen, she didn’t expect to cross paths with Jinsol so soon.

Even if Jinsol was her girlfriend.

From inside the compartment, the tension didn’t go missed by Haseul and Viian. They both exchanged looks of subtle concern.

“Thank you again for the gift, Jiwoo. I won’t lose it… and I promise to return the favor to you.” Sooyoung said, flashed another smile at the shorter girl, then closed the door to their compartment, leaving the said girl in the hall with a wide smile on her face and an apparent jump to her steps.

“Did you hear that, Jungeun? Sooyoung-ie said she won’t lose my gift!” She exclaimed, obviously on cloud nine.

Unfortunately, she wasn’t able to get a response from the fellow Gryffindor.

“Jungeun?” She called, looking at her.

Jungeun, who looked like she was in discomfort moments ago, just smiled teasingly at her and shook her head lightly. “Rejected again, Jiwoo.”

Jiwoo huffed but placed a hand on her shoulder, although they were suddenly surprised when someone pounced on them (it was just Heejin, they realized) from behind, linking her arms with theirs and dedicating a big smile to both friends, who exchanged glances with each other, seemingly forgetting what just transpired earlier thanks to their fellow Gryffindor’s presence, who started talking about their plans for Quidditch this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this took me some time to post because i've been bombarded with so much tests lately... *crying* still, thank you for support and i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!


End file.
